Always, Not Forever
"Always, Not Forever" is the eighth episode of The Magic Return, season one. Summary NEW REVENGE AND NEW TYPE OF LIFE After her best friend put her real love in the hands of the death, Bonnie is desperate and wants to end her sad life. But help comes from her other friend. Scarlett tells Rufus the real reason why she tortured him and why she loves his brother. Alice and Ryan must destroy phantom before The Raising, a day in the year when all phantoms could come to Siporion and they would be unstoppable. Dylan goes with Elizabeth Colbert to the Koroton Cemetery. Tony and Nate continue to investigate the history of the tomb and theory that there is hidden the map of Evilsin. Jessy and Nora want to find a weapon that could kill Ancient Ones, so they turn to the old frenemy. Nora reveals another story of doppelgängers. Plot Chloe wants to help Bonnie, but Bonnie has another idea and takes the bone dagger, that Charles gave her. Chloe calls her father Eklis for help to break the spell on the door. But as he tries, wall casts him aside. "I should call Daniel for help. You don't know who did it, huh? It's someone powerful. Not Wizard. Maybe a Shadow Sprite." Eklis calls Daniel, who comes and says that Bonnie must go out of the room. Bonnie doesn't want to listen to him, so he moves her out with telekinesis. "I'm gonna need a whole ''empty room." Alice comes and hugs her father. "So what are you going to do?" Daniel casts a powerful spell with words: "Aperio, aperire, murus invisibilia, obscurum, occultatum. Aperire, aperta, pallium mortuus. Custodi malus creatura foras ex mea liberi. Omnis quis tactus illos, erit patiens." Invisible wall is now broken, and Daniel can go inside. "Where is Bonnie? Why you let her out?" Alice and Chloe goe to find Bonnie. They all come in the living room, where Bonnie holds the bone dagger. "There is nothing here for me. You ruined my life. I loved him, okay? You didn't care about me! What I want!" Alice tries to come closer, but Bonnie leans the dagger on her neck. "Don't move! It's better like this!" Daniel comes behind her, Alice looks at him. "Bonnie, please. What if he's not dead..?" says Chloe. "Then he is taking a nap for two centuries!" answers Bonnie. Daniel tries to take her dagger out oh her hands. But Bonnie says: "Please, uncle. I am not so stupid. I know when you're hiding behind my back." She turns to them and goes backwards. Then she slits her neck and falls down. Daniel catches her. "Oh my God. Disaster." Alice and Chloe start crying. But then Nora comes in. "Hello, my little friends," she sneers. All turn around. "Well, well, well. Look who we got here. Daniel Adinson." Daniel stands up. "So nice to see you here. Oh, right. That's your daughter. Anyway, I have a news. Rufus is not dead." Alice comes to her, while Chloe holds Bonnie and calls Ampeda. "He is not dead? He is alive?" She stops crying. "Nop, he's not dead, actually, he's even more then alive. He is feeling great, you must save him." Ampeda arrives and takes Bonnie to her room. "It's good. She didn't cut too deep. It's gonna heal fast." For two hours, Bonnie wakes up and sees Alice and Chloe next to her. "What are you doing here? Even in Haven there are my stupid friends, chasing me. I can't rest in peace?" Chloe laughs. Alice sits next to Bonnie and tells her Rufus is alive. "How you found that out?" She starts crying from happiness. "Nora told as. Rufus is okay, and at Scarlett." Bonnie becomes angry and tells them she's going to save him without them. Bonnie goes out, but Chloe comes with her and tells her she can't go alone. Alice wants to go with them, but Bonnie is still angry on her so she that she can't go. Alice goes to tell Ryan that his brother is alive. Ryan hugs her. Then they start talking about their relationship. Ryan tells her that because of his brother they are not going anywhere. Alice slaps him. "You don't care about your brother? He almost died!" Ryan says: "He is ruining our relationship. You have something for him, don't you?" Alice sits and replies: "Yes, I am worried. Exactly like I was when you were on his spot!" Finally, Ryan apologizes and kisses Alice. Bonnie and Chloe go to visit Scarlett's old house to save Rufus. Bonnie discovers there is no one at the house, so they enter. They go in different ways to search everything. But Bonnie already finds him. Rufus stands in chains, his face is full of sweat, his head is down, he's sleeping. Bonnie comes and whispers: "Rufus! That's really you." Rufus raises his head and thinks he sees Alice so he calls her. "Alice?" Bonnie is surprised when she hears that. "No, it's me. Bonnie." "Bonnie?" Chloe appears in the cell. "Chloe?" Rufus sees her. Chloe comes closer and helps Bonnie to take down the chains around his arms. "You shouldn't be here", he tells to Chloe. "Why...? Stand back", says Chloe and breaks the chains with the magic spell. Rufus falls down, but Bonnie catches him. Then he sees a cut on her neck. "What's this?" he asks, still so tired. "Oh, nothing. Long story. You don't want to hear it. It would break your heart. I was so worried about you, then Nora came and told as you're alive. I was so... happy!" She hugs him. Rufus says: "This is not good, you shouldn't be here. You're... It's... This is a trap!" Bonnie holds up Rufus, and they stand together. "For who?" Rufus answers: "For you..." In that moment, doors are opening, and Scarlett enters the cell. "I knew you're gonna come. Soon or later. But you did. Just as I thought. And now, you're done. I can let you go," she says to Rufus. "Bonnie Charles, little wicked witch, that I turned?" She laughs. Then she turns to Chloe. "Chloe Alner, daughter of mighty Eklis and Lauren, granddaughter of Antrida. You always wanted something. Well, someone. I can't give you that. But I want you to suffer on other way." Scarlett casts a spell and hits Chloe with her. Chloe falls down. Bonnie yells and wants to catch Chloe but she can't abandon Rufus. Nora enters. "What's going on?" asks when she sees Chloe on the floor. She holds her. Scarlett smiles. "It's the other version of revenge. I will let you go, freely." Nora takes Chloe who passed out, and Bonnie takes Rufus. Nora goes out, but when Bonnie wants to leave, Scarlett holds Rufus and tells her: "I need to talk with him. Just for moment. And then you can leave me alone." Bonnie leaves Rufus with Scarlett. Scarlett puts him at the sofa and says: "We had a great time, didn't we? I really had so much fun with you. You want to know the real reason why I trained you?" Rufus nods. "Because you're stronger than your brother. I love him, but I think I also changed my opinion about you. I'm gonna miss you. Well, you should visit me, after every month. You changed. Your brother changed. That's what I wanted. I...will always love you." Then she creates injection and injects in him. "Sweet memories. I just wanted to know if that's you", she says and lets him go. Rufus feels better and runs to Bonnie. "You okay?" Bonnie takes his hand. "Yeah, I'm feeling great." Then they are back at Adiona. Meanwhile, Alice figures phantom controled over Ryan so she tells him they could search for them. She finds a book about the phantoms where also writes that phantom doesn't like sunlight. "Like vampires," concludes Alice. Ryan opens all windows, and phantoms disappear. But then phantom decides to fight. Bonnie, Rufus, Nora and Chloe are home, and Ryan goes to meet with his brother again. Alice goes in the living room. Nora comes and sets Chloe on the sofa. Alice is worried about Chloe, Nora says Scarlett hit her with some powerful spell. Ryan and Rufus hug. Ryan apologizes to Rufus and he forgives him. Then he goes to Alice. Alice starts crying and they hug. Alice apologizes and Bonnie also forgives her. Then Rufus sees Chloe and tells them that was a magic curing spell. He explains that Chloe is now human again. Ryan tells Rufus he is demon. "Scarlett is fault." Then Rufus starts to acting wierd. He says he wants to be with Bonnie, so Ryan goes with Alice, who is sad because of Rufus' behavior. Bonnie kisses Rufus, but then sees his mind, and the moment when Alice and he kissed. Bonnie is angry. "What was that?"What?" Bonnie pushes him away. "You kissed her?" "She kissed me. That was the moment when she decided to let me go in death." Bonnie slaps him. "You...! I can't forgive her!" she says when Rufus compeled her. "See, that's better. Now, let's call Ampeda for help." Ampeda comes to Adiona again, and examines Chloe. She is laying down in bed, and aroung her are Bonnie and Rufus. "She is human", says Ampeda. For one hour, Chloe wakes up and wants a past life back. "Save me, Rufus. I came there to save you! You must save me!" She begged him for help, but Rufus answered he needs more time. Then he starts to have visions from his past. Dylan and Elizabeth go to cemetery to visit Rufus' grave. Nathan begins to be opsessed with the picture of the witch Regina. Anthony finds that out and looks at picture, so he begins to be opsessed too. Also, Tony finds interesting facts about Regina, evil town's map and the tomb; Regina knew where is the map of Evilsin, and she brought the map to the tomb. But map is hidden somewhere in the tomb or outside, close to it. And under the tomb are underground corridors and tunnels. Finally, Jessalyn and Nora go to Medatrin School, to see Daniel Adinson. He opens the door, and says: "Oh, you two. Again. Well, sure. Let's go inside." But Jessalyn and Nora can't go. "Oh, yes. I protected my school from the two wicked witches like you, my ladies." At the end, Daniel lets them in, but by just single time. They sit down and ask him about something that could kill the Ancient One. Daniel says he's not gonna say anything, because he's sure they gonna kill him, because he's also Ancient One. Nora argued and said they want to kill Ancient One, and bring someone in the life. Daniel says someone discovered the Life and Death Daggers, long time ago and now, they just need to find them. Nora wants to find location right now, so she dicovers him a real reason why they want to kill any supernatural being, not Ancient One. Nora reveals the another doppelganger story of Regina, Seth, Luis, Riley, Valerie, Richard, Jonathan, Bella, Rose, Loraina, Greta, Daisy and Cecily. }} Cast Main Cast * Hailee Steinfeld/Emmy Rossum as Alice Alner * Chris Wood/Chace Crawford as Rufus Colbert * Dylan O'Brien as Ryan Colbert * Samantha Boscarino/Emilia Clarke as Bonnie Charles * Shiloh Fernandez as Dylan Adinson * Hayden Panettiere/Claire Holt/Margot Robbie as Chloe Alner * Steven R.McQueen as Anthony Alner * Ryan Guzman as Nathan Adinson * Eiza Gonzalez as Scarlett Mercier * Rooney Mara as Elizabeth Colbert Reccuring/Supporting Cast * Ian Somerhalder as Daniel Adinson * Colin O'Donoghue as Eklis Alner * Camilla Belle as Jessalyn Ayers * Rose Leslie as Nora Ayers * Joseph Morgan as Charles Ayers * Chloe Grace Moretz as Ampeda Notes and Trivia * This episode is the eighth episode. * Antagonists are: Phantoms, Elizabeth Colbert and Scarlett Mercier. Kategorija:Episodes (TMR)